


Getting it Right.

by needtoknow400



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtoknow400/pseuds/needtoknow400
Summary: Tony finally admits he's in love, but who is the surprise person he wants Gibbs to meet?





	Getting it Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net on 4/2/15

Walking into the house, he paused as he stepped inside. There was a dim light illuminating the living room and he took a deep breath.  _Gibbs must be reading._ He had hoped Gibbs would be working on the boat, talking to Gibbs was always easier when he was busy with the boat. He took a few steps and stopped in the opening of the living room. Gibbs was sitting on the couch, feet on the coffee table as he read.

Gibbs closed his book and looked up at the younger man. "There's left over pizza in the fridge."

Tony shook his head. "I'm good, thanks."

"Everything okay?"

The concern in Gibbs' voice made Tony smile. "It will be."

Tossing the book on the coffee table, Gibbs stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "Beer?"

"No."

Gibbs grabbed a beer from the fridge and made his way back into the living room. He stopped when he saw Tony hadn't moved. This was serious. Tony hadn't sat down and was still wearing his coat. He sat down in the chair and took a swig of his beer.

Tony shoved his hands in his coat pockets. "My dad."

There was a long pause and Gibbs sighed. "Your dad tries."

Tony nodded. "I know, but it doesn't erase the past."

"No it doesn't." Gibbs was always cautious of everything Senior did.

"But seeing him, how he reacted to Linda leaving him-" Tony shook his head. "I haven't seen him like that since my mom died."

Gibbs leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees.

"I want a different life than my dad, different from what I've let my life become…and I'm trying."

"I know, you've changed." Gibbs had seen all the changes in Tony since Ziva left.

"I don't want to end up alone."

"You won't."

"No I won't." Tony squared his shoulders. "Because I won't accept it or allow it."

"Good."

Tony chuckled. "I always thought I'd end up exactly like my father, married and divorced countless times, living the bachelor life and pretending that I love it." He glanced at the floor. "But I hate it and I want and deserve more."

"Yes, you do."

"Part of the problem is fear…fear of telling the people I care about most exactly how I feel. And by doing that I've put everything in my life in this unending holding pattern, just circling and circling around what I really want."

Gibbs knew that feeling all too well.

"Well that stops now." Pulling his hands from his pockets, Tony took a deep breath and let it out. "I've um, been in love with someone for years and I've it hid from you, everyone, hell even myself, most of the time." He paused and swallowed hard. "But I want you two to meet."

Gibbs brow furrowed.  _He'd already met Zoe._

"I care about Zoe, I really do, but I'm not in love with her and she knows that." Tony shuffled slightly. "I've already talked to Zoe."

All Gibbs could do was nod as he tried to think of whom it could possibly be that Tony was in love with that he hadn't met before.

"Dinner Thursday night?"

"Sure."

"Good." Feeling some of the worry drain from his body, Tony smiled. "Around seven."

Gibbs nodded.

"I should get going." Tony turned to leave.

"Tony."

Stopping in mid step, Tony turned back around.

"All I want is for you to be happy." Gibbs stood up. "Whoever this person is, if you're happy and she treats you right, that's all that matters to me."

Tony smiled and nodded then turned around and left.

When Gibbs heard the door close he dropped back down into the chair and rubbed his chin.  _Who the hell was Tony in love with?_

**##########**

The doors whooshed open and Ducky flipped on the light in autopsy, glancing over at the tables he chuckled. "Didn't expect to see you napping."

Gibbs opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "Just thinking, Duck."

"I thought the case was over." They had finished it up late last night.

"It is." Gibbs sat up and swung his legs over the case. "Other things on my mind."

"Does it have something to do with the dinner you were supposed to have with Anthony last night?" Ducky asked as he made his way over to his friend.

"Yeah." Gibbs ran his hands down his face. When Ducky stood before him he continued. "Tony's in love."

"Yes, I've had the pleasure of meeting Agent Keates." Ducky smiled. "She seems like a lovely woman."

"It's not Zoe."

Ducky's brow furrowed. "But I thought-"

"It's not her." Gibbs sighed. "But it's some woman Tony has been in love with for years, but was too afraid to tell, someone I haven't met."

"I see." Ducky nodded. "And has Anthony finally told this woman how he truly feels?"

"I think." Gibbs shrugged. "He ended it with Zoe and invited me for dinner to meet this other woman."

"And you are trying to figure out who this woman is?"

"Yeah and I just-" Gibbs let the thought go unfinished.

"You don't want to see him get hurt." Ducky could read Gibbs better than just about anyone.

"This is a huge step for Tony and I just wanna make sure this woman is in as deep as he is."

"Heartache is always a risk when you allow yourself to love someone." Ducky folded his arms across his chest. "I have to believe that if fear held Tony back this long, he knows the risk and is finally willing to accept the outcome, however the chips may fall."

Gibbs jumped off the table.

"Has this dinner been rescheduled?"

"Tonight, seven." Gibbs said as he headed towards the doors. "Unless we catch a case." The doors opened then closed behind him.

Ducky sighed. "Whomever this woman is I hope she's ready for the interrogation she's about to receive." Gibbs was protective of his family and being one of the best interrogators around, if this woman had anything to hide, this dinner would end in a less than pleasant evening for everyone.

**##########**

It was after four and they still hadn't caught a case, all three agents were fidgeting. Finally taking pity on his agents Gibbs barked. "Go home." All three agents were up and grabbing their bags before the words completely left his lips.

Tony stopped in front of Gibbs' desk. "You still good for tonight?"

Gibbs glanced up from his file. "Yeah."

"Okay." Tony gave a half smile. "See you at seven."

Gibbs gave a nod and went back to his file. He heard Tony scurry off towards the elevator catching it just before the doors closed. Flipping the file closed, Gibbs leaned back in his chair. He'd half expected Tony to cancel. After three days on a case and sleeping at the office, he figured Tony would want some alone time with this mystery woman. Then again, the dinner probably wouldn't last long and Gibbs could make some excuse to leave. A couple hours and he could be home working on the boat. Grabbing his jacket, he headed towards the elevator. He'd head home, grab a shower, change and then head to Tony's.

**##########**

He pulled into the parking lot at 6:55 and by the time he reached Tony's door it was exactly seven. He knocked.

"It's unlocked."

Gibbs heard Tony's voice and let himself in and the familiar aroma filled his nostrils. He took another deep breath and smiled. Making his way towards the kitchen, he heard the faint jazz music playing in the background. He stopped when he saw Tony standing before a pot with a blue and white striped apron around his waist. It looked completely out of place with Tony's black slacks and button down maroon dress shirt.

Tony looked up and saw Gibbs grinning.

"Cute." Gibbs snickered glancing at the apron. "Ferragamo?"

Tony chuckled. "No, but I'm impressed you remember Ferragamo at all."

Gibbs stepped into the kitchen and took a deep breath. "Penne all'arrabbiata?"

"Very good." Tony smiled. "I know it's your favorite."

"Yeah." Gibbs sat the bottle of wine he was carrying on the counter.

"Thanks. Do you want a beer, Bourbon or I can open the wine."

"I can get a Bourbon."

"No, I'll get it." Tony practically ran to the bar, poured two Bourbons and made his way back to Gibbs.

Gibbs accepted the drink and took a sip as he leaned over looking down into the pot of pasta.

Tony grinned. "Wanna taste." He was already dipping the wooden spoon into the pot when he asked. He held up the spoonful to Gibbs.

Gibbs took the bite and nodded. "I forget what a good cook you are."

"Thanks." Tony smiled with pride. "Not really worth cooking when you're only cooking for one."

"Yeah I know." Gibbs washed the bite down with a sip of Bourbon.

"You um," Tony chuckled and touched the corner of his mouth. "Have a little sauce." Picking up a towel from the counter, he wiped the sauce from the corner of Gibbs' mouth."

"All good?" Gibbs asked taken aback by Tony's action.

"Yeah." Tony took a step back and turned the stove top off. "It's ready. I'm just waiting for the garlic bread.”

Gibbs looked past Tony and caught a glimpse of the table, there were two tapered candles sitting in the middle of two place settings. He sat the glass of Bourbon on the counter. "You know that I will be here for you, no matter what happens with this woman you're in love with but, Tony." Gibbs shook his head. "If tonight is about you telling her and me being here as some buffer or-"

Tony's face was contorted in confusion. "What?"

Gibbs tipped his chin towards the table. "The romantic dinner, the jazz music."

"Right." Tony gulped down the Bourbon. Then mumbled under his breath. "I should have waited on the table setting."

"Tony what's going on?" Gibbs could sense the fear and nervousness from the younger man.

Putting down his empty glass, Tony untied the apron and tossed it on the counter. He opened his mouth to speak and paused. "I need another drink." He turned to step towards the bar and felt the hand latch on to his bicep. His eyes skimmed up the arm and met Gibbs' steely blues.

"No, you need to tell me what's going on." Gibbs stared at the younger man and saw the sudden worry in the green eyes. "Is everything okay? Did she cancel?" His hand fell from Tony's arm.

"Um, no, no one cancelled." Tony ran his hands down his face. "I was hoping to get through dinner before having this conversation."

Gibbs cocked his head. "Conversation?"

"I need you to let me get all this out and then you can say anything you need to say or just leave, if that's what you want."

Gibbs' brow furrowed _. Leave, why would he leave?_

Tony took a deep breath. "There's no woman, there never was, which is why I never said I wanted you to meet her." Tony's gaze fell to the floor at his feet. "But I did bring you here to meet the person I'm in love with." He blew out a long breath and then let his eyes lock on Gibbs'. "Just so happens that person and you are one in the same." Tony saw Gibbs' eyes widen momentarily. "I love you and I needed to tell you, because it was eating away at me."

Gibbs picked up the neglected glass of Bourbon, emptied it then leaned back against the counter.

"I know you care about me, probably even love me, as a friend. And if friendship is all you want, I will accept and deal with that." Tony paused. "But if there is even a tiny piece of you that thinks you could feel more for me then I want to take the chance." He smiled softly. "Because I believe we could have something amazing together and I'm willing to take a risk on us."

Gibbs was staring at the ground by his feet.

"If this is all too much for you right now, I understand and you can leave and I won't ask any questions." He sighed. "But I want you to know I love you and I will be fine with whatever you want." He sighed nervously. "My feelings for you have never effected my job and they never will, I promise you that." Tony ran his hand over his face. "And now I need another drink." He was about to pick up his glass from the counter when he was grabbed by the arm and pulled against Gibbs' body. Tony's heart stopped as the blue eyes danced back and forth between his eyes and lips. A hand clutched at his neck and his head was jerked towards Gibbs, their faces almost touching. Tony's eyes closed just as Gibbs' lips captured his. Time suddenly stopped as Tony lost himself in the kiss. Gibbs' lips were softer than he thought they would be and the kiss was more passionate than he expected. When Gibbs' tongue brushed against his lips, they parted and allowed Gibbs entrance, deepening the kiss. Just as Tony's body settled against the older man's, he felt the lips leaving his, pulling away, and he tried to draw them back.

Pulling his head back, Gibbs' held the younger man out of reach. "Tony." The name came out breathlessly.

Tony sighed as his hands caressed up the front of Gibbs' shirt. "I'm gonna take that as a good sign.

Gibbs chuckled.

"Please say something or I might start thinking you did that just to shut me up."

"I didn't do it just to shut you up, although that's a good idea for future reference."

Tony started laughing. "Anytime you want to shut me up with kiss, please feel free."

"I'll remember that." Gibbs took a deep breath. "I know I should say words, express how I'm feeling, but right now I just um, need some time and a drink, and definitely food."

Tony nodded and patted Gibbs' chest. "Okay." He forced a smile trying not to read anything into Gibbs odd reaction. Suddenly Tony's eyes went wide. "Shit, garlic bread!" He wrenched himself free from Gibbs and opened the oven door. He put on an oven mitt, pulled the sheet pan out of the oven and hissed when he saw the almost completely black bread. He closed the oven door and blew out a long breath. "I think that's beyond being able to scrap it off."

Gibbs walked up behind Tony and looked down at the tray. "Yeah, way beyond." He kissed Tony's cheek. "We can do without it." He grabbed the plates from the table and came back to the stove. "Pasta is fine."

Taking a plate, Tony put several spoonfuls on Gibbs’ plate. When Gibbs didn't pull the plate away Tony grinned. "I guess you are hungry." He put two more spoonfuls on the plate and Gibbs took it and went to the table. After filling his own plate, he joined Gibbs at the table.

After taking a couple bites, Gibbs stopped and smiled. "Damn good."

"You ate half the pot the first time I ever made it." Tony grinned at Gibbs as he took another bite. Then the silence set in. Half way through his plate, Tony got up and grabbed their glasses and the bottle of Bourbon. "More."

Gibbs nodded as Tony filled the glasses and sat back down. The silence returned and Tony started laughing. "This is the most awkward first date ever."

"Yeah, I guess so." Gibbs put down his fork and took a sip of his Bourbon. "Is that what you want, for us to date?"

Tony coughed as he swallowed his mouthful of food. "Um, I don't know I hadn't really thought about it."

Gibbs shook his head. "You had a plan, how did you think this night would end."

Leaning back in his chair, Tony stared at his glass. "Worst case scenario, you would tell me you understood but there could never be more than friendship between us." He paused and looked at Gibbs. "Best case scenario, you'd tell me you've been in love with me for years and we make love all night long."

Gibbs downed the rest of his glass of Bourbon and refilled it. "Do you think we can find some middle ground somewhere in there?"

"We make love once on the couch and fall asleep in each other's arms." Tony smirked at the older man.

Putting down the Bourbon and grabbing his fork, Gibbs took another bite then spoke again. "That's not exactly somewhere in between."

"I'm sensing the making love part is not going to be happening." Tony said sarcastically then took a swig of Bourbon.

"Not tonight."

Tony's eyebrows went up. "Did you just give me the not tonight blow off?" He laughed and put down his glass. "Wow, I've never gotten the not tonight speech from someone before we've even had sex."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Tony leaned forward. "Do you want me?"

"Yes." Gibbs' answer was quick and without hesitation.

"Okay, then is this gonna be one of those take it slow kinda things?"

"I don't know." Gibbs got up and took his empty plate to the sink. When he turned around Tony was right behind him.

"I'm sorry." Tony sighed. "I shouldn't push; I know I just sprung all this on you, but you need to understand." Tony shoved his hands in his pockets to keep himself from touching Gibbs. "I've wanted you for ten years and now that I know you want me too, well that is not a great mix for going slow."

The back of Gibbs' fingers brushed against Tony's cheek. "That's a long time."

Tony turned into the touch. "Yeah, it is." His body leaned forward almost touching Gibbs. "And right now I would love nothing more than to drop to my knees and suck your cock." He felt the guttural growl even without their bodies physically touching. Tony's hands left the confines of his pockets and his fingertips played with the button on Gibbs' slacks. He leaned in letting his lips almost touch Gibbs'. "Would you like that?" The tip of Tony's tongue flicked out and licked at Gibbs' lips. "My tongue licking across the head of your hard cock…then down the length… sucking your balls before licking back up…then my lips wrapping around the head of your cock, slowly taking you in, inch…by…inch, until my lips are sucking at the base and you-"

Gibbs' lips slammed against Tony's as he attacked the man's mouth with his lips and tongue, desperately trying to taste every piece of the man. His hands cupped Tony's ass thrusting the younger man against his aching hard cock and pinning Tony's hands between them.

Trapped, all Tony could do was willingly surrendered to Gibbs' assault. His own hard cock rubbed angrily against Gibbs wanting more contact, more friction. When Gibbs' hands shifted slightly, Tony was able to move his hand just enough to squeeze Gibbs' cock.

The contact made Gibbs break the kiss and he grabbed Tony's hand clutching them tightly in his own as he tried to catch his breath.

Tony groaned. "Damn it Gibbs. What the hell is going on?" This made absolutely no sense. "You obviously want this, why are you stopping me?"

Releasing Tony's hands, Gibbs shook his head.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were acting like some scared teenage who's never had-" Tony stopped abruptly his mouth still open as it hit him. "You've never been with a man." It was said as a statement not a question. He ran his hands through his hair. "I just assumed, I mean, I thought."

Gibbs glared at Tony. "You were afraid to tell me you were in love with me, but you thought I'd been with a man before."

"I was afraid because it was you." Tony tossed up his hands. "I mean you're Gibbs and I'm me."

"Right." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I'm an enigma."

"In a way yes, but it was more about me. It wasn't like you ever showed any interest in me. I figured you'd go for some sexy handyman type or a cute little twink."

"A what?" Gibbs scowled.

"Some cute young boy toy that you could toss around like a rag doll and tell what to do."

"Really that's what you think of me!"

"No, well sort of." Tony couldn't help it he chuckled. "You are this in control dominate personality, a twink makes sense." Tony was outright laughing. "He could call you daddy or papi."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "So want do you wanna call me daddy or papi?"

Tony's eyes went wide. "That is so wrong!"

"But that's what you thought I would want!"

"I get it I was wrong!" Tony looked at Gibbs and started laughing again.

"A twink." Gibbs shook his head. "I don't want someone that just does what I tell them."

"I know." Tony agreed through his laughter.

"You sound real convincing." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Clearing his throat, Tony reined in his laughter. "I know that's not what you want."

"If I did I sure in hell wouldn't be here with you."

"HEY!" Tony glared at Gibbs and saw a smirk play across the older man's face.

"Don't hey me. When was the last time you actually did what I told you?"

"I always listen to you."

"Listen, yes." Gibbs snickered. "Do what I tell you, no."

"And that's why you love me."

"Sure." Gibbs said sarcastically.

Tony went to punch Gibbs' in the shoulder and he was seized by the wrist and pulled against Gibbs.

"This, the banter." Gibbs stared into the green eyes as he spoke. "The way you can make me laugh when this whole situation scares the shit out of me…that's why I love you."

Tony face lit up. "You love me?"

"Yeah, I do." Gibbs gave a half smirk.

Tony bit at his lower lip and looked at Gibbs. "Then trust me."

Gibbs searched the depth of the green eyes and then nodded.

"You do know that right now this is about me wanting you to fuck me." Tony couldn't help it he grinned as Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Just making sure." He stepped back and took Gibbs' hands, pulling him towards the bedroom as he walked backwards.

"Do you wanna pick a safe word?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows and Gibbs tried to pull his hands from Tony's. "Kidding….although just in case. My safe word is head slap."

"Tony." Gibbs groaned as they stepped into the bedroom.

"Hey, always have a safe word." Tony let go of Gibbs' hands, kicked off his shoes and leaned back against the bedroom wall. "Especially when it's your first time." He grabbed Gibbs by the middle of the shirt and pulled Gibbs against him. "And especially when you have a very horny, very sexy bottom that plans to do everything possible to make you come before you even get your cock inside me." Tony bite down on Gibbs bottom lip eliciting an animalistic growl from the older man. He was suddenly crushed between the wall and Gibbs' body as one of Gibbs' hands latched onto his hip while the other clawed up his ribcage. As soon as he released Gibbs' lip, Gibbs' mouth descended to his throat nipping at the tender flesh.

"That's it." Tony moaned as his head fell back against the wall and Gibbs attacked his throat. "Harder." Tony pleaded as he grabbed Gibbs' ass and thrust their hard cocks together. He felt the teeth tear into his flesh and hissed at the erotic sensation of pleasure and pain. "God yes." Tony purred as one hand clawed at the back of Gibbs' head pressing Gibbs deeper into his throat as the other hand continued to squeeze Gibbs' ass. Another bite, then a soft kiss over the mark, a bite, and a kiss repeated over and over as Gibbs' marked a path up his throat to his ear.

Kissing Tony's earlobe, Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "I wanna mark every inch of your body." He felt the body under him tremble. "I want everyone to know you're mine."

Fisting his fingers in the hair on the back of Gibbs' head, Tony jerked Gibbs' head back and stared into the normally steel blue eyes, now dilated black. "That goes both ways." Tony growled as he sank to Gibbs' throat nipping his way up Gibbs' neck then rearing back and sinking his teeth into the man’s jugular.

"Fuck." Gibbs growled as he thrust his cock against Tony's and felt the hand on his ass tighten. Clutching at both of Tony's hips he started to create a rhythm between their bodies. "You feel so good."

Ripping his teeth from Gibbs' neck, Tony met Gibbs' gaze. "Oh this is nothing compared to how it's going to feel if I let you fuck me."

"If?" Gibbs smirked.

Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs. "Oh believe me; you are nowhere near earning the right to fuck me." With that he used both hands to shove Gibbs back. The older man stumbled back a few steps and watched as Tony stalked towards him.

"This from the man that wanted to suck my dick in the kitchen." Gibbs snickered.

Another push and Gibbs fell back sprawling out on the bed, Tony staring down at him. "Do I really have to explain the difference between a blow job and fucking?"

Gibbs glared up at the younger man, then reached up and tried to grab Tony's arm, but it was jerked out of reach.

Tony slowly shook his head as he started to unbutton his shirt.

Rising up on his elbows, Gibbs watched mesmerized by the simple action of Tony unbuttoning his shirt.

Taking a step closer, Tony stopped at Gibbs' knees. Gibbs' knees parted and Tony slide in between them as he reach the last button letting the shirt fall open. Tony's fingertip toyed with the button on his slacks. "Do you wanna help or do you just wanna watch?" Tony chewed at his bottom lip seductively.

"I wanna help."

Tony let his hand fall to his side and he expected Gibbs to reach up and undo the button. Instead, Gibbs leaned forward taking the button into his mouth. Then without using his hands, he undid the button of Tony's pants.

Gibbs looked up at Tony seeing the younger man's mouth slightly parted. "Do you want me to do the zipper too?"

The only response Tony could manage was a nod as he stood there captivated as Gibbs took the zipper pull between his teeth and slowly started to pull it down. Running his fingers through Gibbs' hair, Tony moaned as his cock twitched with each click click of the zipper.

Reaching the bottom, Gibbs leaned back and gazed up at Tony whose face was flush. "We all have our talents."

"Oh I'm so looking forward to putting that talent to use in the future." Tony sighed. "But right now." He crawled onto Gibbs' lap, straddling his hips. "I have other wants." He started to undo the buttons on Gibbs' shirt and rock his hips. "And needs." Reaching the last button on Gibbs' shirt, Tony pushed it over Gibbs' shoulder and the shirt slide down his arms. "Now this." Tony tugged the undershirt from Gibbs' pants and Gibbs lifted his arms letting Tony remove the undershirt and toss it aside. "Much better." Tony's hands explored the peaks and valleys of Gibbs' now exposed chest.

The touch made Gibbs' body quiver and made him eager for his own exploration. His hands slipped between the fabric of Tony's open shirt working their way up Tony's chest then back down and around to his back and shoulders feeling the muscles tighten under his touch. "This needs to go." Gibbs ordered as he tried to push the shirt from Tony's shoulders.

Tony's hands left Gibbs' chest and he shimmed his arms and the shirt fell to the floor behind him. "Better?" Tony grinned.

"I'd rather you were naked." Gibbs grinned back.

Tony chuckled. "You were one of those kids that just ripped open ever Christmas present weren't you?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"Well." Tony popped the button on Gibbs' slacks. "Sometimes taking your time, opening your present slowly." He slide the zipper down part way. "Builds the anticipation." Capturing Gibbs' lips, Tony abandoned the zipper instead focusing on the kiss and his hands that now scratched their way up Gibbs' back.

Needing more, Gibbs' arms circled around Tony's body and crushed the younger man against him as his hands kneed over the younger man's back. Tony was trying to drive him insane and it was working. His entire body was on fire, his cock ached and they weren't even naked yet. Thrusting his hips up, his cock rubbed against Tony's ass and the younger man moaned into the kiss. Gibbs felt the knee on either side of his hips tighten stopping his upward movement and he tore their lips apart.

Tony smirked at the older man. "Getting impatient?"

"Please." Gibbs whispered as his hand cupped Tony's cheek. "I need more of you."

Nodding, Tony slipped off of Gibbs' lap, quickly pulled off his socks and stood before the older man. "Stand up."

Gibbs did as told and Tony's hands crisscrossed over his stomach, then skimmed along the waistband of his pants, stopping at his hips. Tony sighed as he looking into Gibbs' eyes and jerked his slacks and boxers down letting them pool on the floor at Gibbs' feet. Tony's eyes skimmed down Gibbs' body stopping on his hard cock. Licking his lips, Tony fought the urge to drop to his knees and pay homage to Gibbs' dick.

Stepping out of the slacks, Gibbs kicked them away, before sitting back down on the edge of the bed. He reached out and took Tony's hand pulling the younger man towards him and between his knees. Gibbs sighed breathlessly as he looked up at the man. "You are gorgeous."

Tony ran his fingers through the soft gray hair at Gibbs' temples. "I'm not even naked yet."

"You're gorgeous dressed, naked or half naked" Gibbs placed a kiss just above Tony's belly button.

Pushing his slacks down his hips slightly, his cock sprang free and he brushed his fingers across his stomach, watching as Gibbs' gaze fell to his now exposed cock.

"You make me so hard." Tony ran his fingers up the length of his cock. "All the fantasies and dreams I've had about you, all the times I jacked off thinking about you and I was never this hard."

"Tony." The name came out as a low groan.

Letting the slacks slide the rest of the way off his body, Tony kicked them away and stood before Gibbs naked. "Questions." He climbed back onto Gibbs' lap, their hard cocks making contact between them.

Gibbs’ hands clutched at Tony's hips as the contact sent a surge of pleasure through his body.

Tony's left arm went around Gibbs' neck, his fingers brushing across the nape of Gibbs' neck as he pressed his lips to the shell of the older man’s ear. "Why are you scared of this situation?" As he asked the question his fingers skimmed up the length of Gibbs' cock making the older man shudder.

"I don't wanna lose you." Gibbs pulled back looking into the lust filled green eyes. "If this-"

"We promise each other." Tony paused. "If this doesn’t work, we remember we were friends before any of this and that's what's important."

Gibbs nodded. He never wanted to lose Tony. His life was better because of having Tony in it whether as a friend or lover.

"What else?" Tony asked rocking his hips slightly rubbing their cocks together again.

"I don't want to hurt you." The words came out breathlessly.

"Emotionally or physically?"

"Both."

"Emotionally…be honest with me, that's all I want."

"Always."

A playful smirk curled on Tony's lips. "Physically…I like a little pain with my pleasure." Tony felt the fingertips dig into his hips and he moaned. "And we'll make sure I'm more than ready for that big cock of yours." Tony's paused. "That was what you were concerned about physically right?"

Gibbs smacked Tony's ass.

"Was that what you were talking about?" Tony's eyebrow went up. "Do you wanna spank me or flog me or something."

"No, although I'm sure you deserve it."

"You're not my first." Tony said it as if it was a complete surprise.

"No, really." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"But it has been awhile." Tony's fingers brushed up Gibbs' cock again pulling a moan from the older man. "Well at least with a man….do you like toys?"

"Sometimes."

Tony purred. "Me with a vibrating butt plug, you with the remote controlling how slow or fast it vibrates."

The image was too much; Gibbs threw Tony down onto the bed, his body draped over the younger man's.

"Oh so that's what it takes." Tony laughed as Gibbs dropped kisses all over his chest and stomach. "How about a vibrating cock ring…" He felt the fingers brush up the inside of his thigh. "It squeezes my cock while you suck me off." He felt the lips skip across his skin then the touch drifted away from his thigh and caressed gently up his ribcage. "Hey." Tony's hand touched the back of Gibbs' head and the older man looked up. "What is it?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"It's something, when I said-" Tony stopped as the realization hit him. He pushed Gibbs down onto the bed and crawled on top of the older man. "After all of this, me telling you how long and how much I want you and you're worried about being able to please me."

"That's not exactly it."

"Then what exactly is it?"

"This all new to me and I do kinda feel like a virgin again." Gibbs took a deep breath. "I've never even thought about sucking a man's cock and I've had anal sex twice and neither experience went very well."

"Oh please let me guess which ex-wife you had anal sex with!" Tony laughed.

"We are not talking about my ex-wives!" Gibbs balked.

"Sorry." Tony pursed his lips together.

"I just wanna make sure we both are satisfied."

"Oh believe me if I'm not satisfied, you'll know it."

"Tony." Gibbs groaned and tried to sit up.

"Hey." Tony put a hand on Gibbs' chest holding the man down. "I know this is different, but it's also really not." Tony gazed down at Gibbs. "I want you and I have wanted you so long that anything we do together is going to be amazing."

Gibbs reached up and grabbed the side of Tony's neck pulling the younger man to him. "I want you so much that it makes my soul ache."

The words took Tony's breath away. No one had ever expressed wanting him that much. "Gibbs I love you and I want you. And I wanted to come the minute you kissed me."

Jerking Tony down, Gibbs crushed their lips together and rolled Tony down onto the bed, their bodies becoming a tangled mess of arms and legs. Gibbs' hands explored every line and curve of Tony's body trying desperately to memorize the feel and the sounds Tony made as he touched every inch of the younger man. His lips left Tony's and started their own exploration, kissing down Tony's neck, across his shoulder, to his throat then down and across his chest.

Tony's eyes closed as he reveled in the touch and the fire it fueled within him. Years he'd dreamed of Gibbs, the taste of the man's kiss, the way his touch would feel and the reality was better than anything he could have imagined. When the fingers ghosted up the length of his cock, Tony's body trembled, his earlier threat of making Gibbs' come before they even made love disappeared as all Tony wanted was to have Gibbs' cock inside him. "Please….I need you." Tony whimpered as Gibbs' lips ascended up his throat.

Gibbs drew back and looked down at Tony.

"First drawer." Tony nodded towards the left night stand.

Leaving Tony only long enough to get what he needed from the night stand, Gibbs opened the bottle of lube.

Taking it from Gibbs, Tony took Gibbs right hand and squeezed some onto his fingers, and put the bottle on the bed next to him. He rubbed the lube over Gibbs' fingers then laid back and parted his legs. A second late he felt the finger brush against his sphincter and then gently push its way inside. His eyes closed as his body accepted the intrusion and the finger started to work in and out of him. After a few minutes another finger was added and Tony's back arched as he was opened further. As the fingers worked slowly in and out, his eyes opened and he was greeted by Gibbs intense gaze. "Bend your fingers upwards." Tony purred as his hand caressed up Gibbs' arm.

Gibbs bent his fingers upwards and he felt the hand on his arm clamp down like a vice.

"Fuck yes!" Tony scream as his body trembled, the fingers brushing against his prostate. "Right there!"

Again, Gibbs let his fingers make contact enthralled by the way Tony's body responded.

"Stop." Tony moaned as the second tremor tore through him.

"You okay?"

Tony chuckled at the concern in Gibbs' voice, as he tried to catch his breath. "It makes me want to come and I want you inside me."

Removing his fingers, Gibbs picked up the lube then paused. "Do you want-"

"I want you, no barriers." Tony answered the unfinished question. "Unless you want one."

Gibbs shook his head as he opened the lube, put some on his hand and rubbed it over his cock. Lining his cock up with Tony's opening, he slowly pressed forward. The head of his cock slide in "Fuck Tony!" His head fell to Tony's shoulder as the head of his cock was squeezed by the tight muscle. He took deep breaths trying to calm the need surging through his body.

Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' back when he felt the slight sting as his body adjusted to the intrusion. As the sting subsided he wrapped a leg around Gibbs' hip drawing the cock deeper into him.

Gibbs' right hand fastened onto Tony's hip, his fingertips digging into the tender flesh. The natural weight of his body and Tony's heel pushing against his back and their bodies were suddenly completely joined. "You feel so good." Gibbs panted against Tony's neck. "So good."

"Then take me." Tony begged.

Drawing his hips back, Gibbs pulled almost out then slid back in, over and over, until he created a slow steady pace. His hand searched the bed beside Tony's body, finding the younger man's hand he entwined their finger and pushed their joined hands above Tony's head. He increased the speed making short quick thrusts into Tony.

"Harder." Tony moaned his hand clawing at Gibbs' back as he begged. Suddenly his body was being thrust forward as Gibbs lunged into him. "Yes!" Tony screamed as he crushed their joined hands together. "Fuck me."

Madness had taken over and Gibbs had given into it freely. There was nothing but Tony and the feel of their joined bodies. His back was arched as he plunged into the younger man. His head was buried in the crook of Tony's neck and he was grunting like some wild animal.

Tony's own body had arched to meet Gibbs' their bodies twisting and contorted as if trying to become one. It was too much yet still not enough. Suddenly his body betrayed him. Tony threw his head back and screamed some incoherent string of sounds and words as he came hard and fast. The world erupted into a display of brilliant colors and then went black.

Gibbs didn't even hear the scream, but he felt the body against him tense, felt his cock squeezed by the contraction of Tony's body. He thrust one last time into Tony and came burying his face in Tony's neck. All strength left his body and he collapsed down onto the body beneath him gasping for air. How long he stayed like that he wasn't sure, but at some point he felt the gently touch across his lower back. Rolling off of Tony, he dropped down onto the bed beside the younger man. Gibbs opened his eyes and glanced over at the naked man next to him. He sighed and ran his hand down his face. "I already want you again."

"And if I could feel anything below my waist I would take you up on that." Tony said then laughed.

"I'm going to have muscles that I never knew I had hurting tomorrow." Gibbs laughed. "Jesus I'm too old for this."

"You are definitely not too old." Tony rolled onto his side and faced Gibbs. "I could barely keep up with you."

"I'm exhausted and exhilarated all at the same time." Gibbs smiled at Tony. "I haven't felt this way in a long time."

"Good." Tony leaned down and dropped a quick kiss on Gibbs' lips. He felt the hand cup his face and he smiled down into the serious blue eyes. "What?"

"Thank you, for you, for us." Gibbs kiss was longer, slightly deeper, met to convey love not passion. "And yes for the sex too!"

"What I didn't say-"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "You were thinking it."

Tony smirked. "Actually." He ran a finger up the inside of Gibbs' thigh stopping just before reaching Gibbs' cock. "I was thinking how I would like sex again in the shower." Tony's eyebrows went up when Gibbs' cock twitched and started to harden. "Well well I guess that's a yes."

"That's a definite yes." Gibbs glanced down at Tony's cock. "Are you going to be able to keep up?"

"Excuse me! Weren't you the one that said you were too old for this?" Tony laughed.

"I miss spoke." Gibbs grinned. "I think I should be concerned about you being too old." He climbed out of bed and started towards the bathroom.

"I'm too old?" Tony sat up.

Gibbs stopped as he reached the bathroom door. "Maybe I do need a Twinkie."

Tony bit his lip trying not to laugh as he made his way towards Gibbs. He kissed Gibbs' cheek. "It's twink. Twinkie is a golden cream filled cake."

"Then you can be my Twinkie." Gibbs wiggled his eyebrows. "And I want you in the shower so I can get to the cream filled center."


End file.
